


You’ll Always be our Ryusei Green

by SkylerT_Gamer



Series: The Ryusei Family [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Ryusei family dynamic, Shinobu wants Midori happy, This is just real soft family stuff, Trans Character, Trans Midori, it came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: Shinobu finds out Midori’s trans and convinces him to tell the others. Leading to much Midori love :)Or ratherI had a dream about this and decided to make a fic for it.
Relationships: (in spirit) - Relationship, Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata, Sengoku Shinobu & Takamine Midori
Series: The Ryusei Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You’ll Always be our Ryusei Green

**Author's Note:**

> Shinobu’s little “de gozaru” thing is hard to master so apologies if it isn’t perfect
> 
> I also just projected onto Midori for this fic so yea

It was after a “training” session with the Ryuseitai “family”. Though the “training” was less “being and idol”, and more, “becoming a super hero!” as Chiaki would put it. No matter what it was, or what you call it, it was exhausting. Not bad, just exhausting.

Midori sat on one of the benches while he waited for everyone else to change. It was far from abnormal for him, he’d expressed early on how he was uncomfortable changing with others. While part of that was just the normal embarrassment of changing with others, it was also due to a... secret, Midori had kept hidden until now.

“Alright we’re all done now!” Chiaki announces in his usual loud fashion, walking out hand in hand with Kanata. Shinobu and Tetora shortly coming out behind the two as well.

“Alright, see you guys later then,” Midori waves goodbye as the others leave for the night. 

Once everyone is gone, Midori goes into the changing rooms to change. Taking off his shirt he looks at the mirror with disgust, seeing the annoying binder he wears day in and day out. ‘I should really tell them someday...’ he thinks dejectedly, wondering what’s really stopping him.

Just as he was about to get his uniform shirt he was stopped by a noise by the entrance of the changing room. Quickly grabbing the shirt and holding it to his chest, he quickly backs into nothing trying to hide from the possible intruder.

“Midori? It’s just me de gozaru!” The voice of Midori’s small ninja unit-mate announces.

Shinobu walks into the changing room, immediately laying eyes upon the obviously frightened Midori. “A-ah uhm...” Midori stutters out, trying to figure out the best way to explain it.

Shinobu continues to walk closer, and once fast to face when him he looks at Midori, then the the binder, the at Midori’s face again.

There was a moment of silence before Shinobu very bluntly asked, “So you’re a girl?”

A little surprised from Shinobu’s sudden bluntness, Midori nods his head hesitantly. “It’s not like I like being one though...” he adds on after.

Shinobu nods his head as if he understands, “It’s okay de gozaru! You’re still Midori and my amazing unit-mate no matter what gender you are de gozaru!”

Midori smiles at Shinobu’s reassurance, though the unquestioning response still confuses him. “But you didn’t seem surprised in the slightest?” Midori questions.

“Ah well...” Shinobu begins scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, “While practicing my ability to hide I may or may not have seen the binder before de gozaru...”

Midori’s face flushes at what that sentence implies, but he decides to leave it there for now.

“Do the others know de gozaru?” Shinobu asks as Midori finishes putting his shirt on for real this time.

“No actually... I was just thinking I should but...”Midori drifts off, Shinobu getting the point.

“I can stand by your side if it’ll make you more comfortable de gozaru! But I’m sure mom and dad will accept you with open arms de gozaru!” Shinobu suggest.

“Yea, that would be nice. I trust that the two of them won’t like, hate me or anything, just still a little nerve wracking,” Midori confesses.

Shinobu smiles brightly and opens his arms inviting Midori to a hug. Which Midori gladly accepts.

The two spend a bit more talking together before Shinobu leaves for real this time, apparently having only come back cause he left his towel.

— Next week at Chiaki’s House —

The Ryuseitai family had all gathered at Chiaki’s for their weekly sentai watching sessions.

Tetora was (unfortunately) granted kitchen rights for this occasion and was currently in there making some kinda of disaster.

Midori cleared is throat a little walking up to his two “parents”, Shinobu right by his said. “Is there something you wanted you two?” Chiaki asks in his usually overly hyped tone.

“Yea I uhm...” Midori tries to get out.

“Midori has something he wants to tell you de gozaru!” Shinobu pipes in to help him. Shinobu turns to Midori and nods at him, signaling that it’ll al be okay.

Midori takes a deep breath before he continues, “I-I’m trans.”

There was but a sec before both third years smile and Chiaki slaps Midori on the back a bit too hard. “I’m so happy you’ve trusted us enough for you to tell us!” Chiaki says.

“I am also ‘happy’ that Midori ‘trusts’ us,” Kanata pitches in, hugging Midori.

“See de gozaru? I knew it’d all work out!” Shinobu beams at Midori, Midori smiling widely back at him as thanks for the comfort.

“Ah but, what about Tetora?” Chiaki asks.

“You all thought you could leave me out of something so important!” Tetora calls from the doorway, spatula pointed accusingly at Midori. “I heard the whole thing!”

Everyone turns to Tetora, “And I say... no matter what, you’re our Ryusei Green!”

“That’s the spirit Tetora!” Chiaki applauds.

“Does anyone else smell ‘burning’?” Kanata asks.

“Oh shit!-“ Tetora curses, running back into the kitchen.

Everyone laughs knowing full well they’ll probably have to get some take out if they wanna eat anything edible. Midori smiles softly, it was always nice to have such a comforting family.

The End ☆ ミ

**Author's Note:**

> And they all watch Ninjago together eating McDonalds :3


End file.
